<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is What I Dreamed by InkDippedFingertips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797882">This Is What I Dreamed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDippedFingertips/pseuds/InkDippedFingertips'>InkDippedFingertips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pepperony Bingo 2020 Fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Pepper Potts, Drabble, F/M, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Short &amp; Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDippedFingertips/pseuds/InkDippedFingertips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper comes home after a long day to find Tony waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>PepperonyBingo Fill G4: Music</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pepperony Bingo 2020 Fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pepperony Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is What I Dreamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper was tired. Exhausted really, after a nearly eleven-hour day she was just about ready to kick off her hellish heels and fall into bed and forget about the day. Waking up at four didn’t bother her, she used to do that willingly as a teenager so she could go for a run before school, much to her parents’ concern. No, that hadn’t phased her, it had been the back to back meetings going straight until ten that had drove her up the wall…especially because they had consisted mostly of networking for Tony’s latest project and very little progress.</p><p>Of course, after that there was a mountain of paperwork to sign off on, another meeting with marketing and finances then a tour of the engineering sector where they acted as though she didn’t understand even the most basic of technological components, as though she didn’t spend years suffering through Tony’s lectures. After that there was then the irritating process of all the new buildings and charity donations to ease tensions about the Avengers most recent mission. She wished they could go back to the days when people were just grateful to have their lives.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Pepper tried to shake off the thoughts about work. This would be the first time she’d get to see Tony all day and the last thing she wanted was to ruin it with her dark mood. Well…at least until he ruined it first. The elevator had just reached the top and the doors opening when the delicious scent of Tony’s homemade spaghetti reached her nose.</p><p>A grin spread across her lips as she stepped out, mouth watering and stomach grumbling pathetically. The sight that she was met with was almost enough to make her cry after the long day she had just had.</p><p>Gentle orchestral music floated softly around the room and candles dotted the entirety of the living room with the occasional lamp turned down low to achieve the right ambience. The room was thick with the scent of spaghetti and garlic, leading her toward the kitchen where she found Tony in the process of pulling the garlic bread out of the oven, humming some kind of tune that fit the music just right.</p><p>He looked up just as she walked in and grinned widely. Tony was dressed down, sweats and a dark tank top, sweat from the steam glistening on his forehead and hair just beginning to curl. The garlic bread was set on the counter and she found herself walking right up to him without a word and letting Tony wrap her in his arms.</p><p>She was home.</p><p>“Well hello to you Pep. Long day?”</p><p>Pepper let out a low groan, “the longest day. I think it’s time we take that vacation you mentioned.”</p><p>He laughed, rightfully not believing her, “alright, kick off the shoes and we’ll see what we can do to turn you back into a workaholic.”</p><p>Moving away she did so eagerly, uncaring when they were left next to the sofa, even though she’d hate herself for it in the morning, “is dinner ready?”</p><p>“Not quite yet, ten more minutes.”</p><p>Pepper turned around to find Tony standing right next to her, eyes lit up as he took hold of her hands and pulled her close. The one thing about Tony that Pepper loved more then she’d ever admit was how beautifully tactile he was…and it made perfect sense when coupled with his inventions except there was a softer edge to it, a habit born from his desire to be with others, to never be alone.</p><p>That was why it wasn’t the least bit surprising to find herself being held and shifting side to side with the music and Tony’s breath at her ear, both comforting and teasing, “Relax Pep, I had Friday turn off your phone. We’ll eat and relax and put you to bed early.”</p><p>Pepper just sighed, leaned into his embrace. Sometimes it was hard to believe how far they came, how they went from what they had been to something so easy and loving. They still had their days of course, when Pepper was just a little too short with him, infused with irritation while Tony was a little too absentminded and entirely forgot important meetings and appointments.</p><p>She secretly loved those days, the ones where it felt like nothing had changed and as much as they loved each other they were still fundamentally at odds in life and work. Pepper supposed that was why they worked so well together.</p><p>“I think we need wine.”</p><p>“Trying to get me drunk?” Pepper teased.</p><p>He leaned back, raised an eyebrow, “yes. Very much yes.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes but let him step away to grab two glasses sitting on the counter. His words were bellied by the fact that her glass was only half full, though she accepted it gratefully all the same. Sipping her drink, she followed him back into the kitchen and sat on the stool, watching as he finished off their dinner, his focus entirely on his task, just like when he was holed up in the workshop.</p><p>Pepper used to think that would be the one thing to bring their relationship crashing down. Passion was good, nothing compared to watching someone do something they loved and put their entire being into it, but she never thought she’d be able to love someone enough to share them that much. Luckily, it didn’t matter. Tony still had days where he would spend ten hours straight down there and that was fine because Pepper was as married to the company as Tony was…yet she was surprised to find he was just as willing to put his projects on hold to spend a lazy day with her.</p><p>She ended up being the one to learn how to balance her work life and her relationship with Tony and he ever let her live it down. Somehow though, as she watched Tony make up their plates with the promise of a quiet, satisfying evening, she found it easy to forget about all the work waiting on her desk and pile of emails in her phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>